


A bedtime story (send your suggestions in the comments if you think I should change the title... which I probably should)

by Flower_SystemMadness20



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Agender Deceit | Janus Sanders, All romantic relationships form later on in the story, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Autistic Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has ADHD, I may add more, Just a warning but people will get hurt, Logan is a teacher, Morality | Patton Sanders Has ADHD, Multi, Roman is ACTUALLY a Prince, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tags May Change, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil exists, fantasy-ish, patton owns a bakery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_SystemMadness20/pseuds/Flower_SystemMadness20
Summary: Prince Roman was getting married in the morning to Princess Valerie. She was kind, beautiful, and if he could say "I do", it would create an alliance between their kingdoms that would be beneficial to everyone. However, in the middle of the night, a dark figure stole him away from his luxurious life to go on a quest to save the world.Good, he was looking for an excuse.This all started when my 7 year old brother asked me to make up a story for him at bedtime, so this will definitely be child friendly. Also, updates should hopefully be frequent
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. The Prince

Once upon a cliché, there was a prince named Roman. He was tall and had auburn hair that matched his eyes. The kingdom knew him as courageous, creative and kind, but they didn't see the man who wanted to travel the world. To his close friends and family, he was seen as irritating (in the sense that he would never stop talking about his passions, of which there were many).

When he turned 18, his father decided it was time for him to get married (of course), and threw a huge party for him. When Roman arrived in his white suit and red sash, he was slightly disappointed by the fact that there were no other princes for him to talk to, only princesses. One girl (a kind lady by the name of Valerie) asked him to dance, and he obliged, and soon after that he was engaged.

He wasn't sure exactly how it happened, it was all a blur of things that spiralled out of control. He suspected his father had pulled a few strings as well. Whatever. That had all happened now, and as our story begins, he's asleep. Also, it's the night before his wedding.

As the young prince slept, a dark cloud loomed over the castle. No lightning, no thunder, no rain, just a charcoal-coloured cloud. Something fell from the cloud almost silently, and landed on the balcony outside his window. It was a tall, dark shadow that took the form of a person, but the only features of its face were two glowing violet eyes. It reached out a hand to try and open the door. Locked. Nevermind.

Roman awoke to the sound of glass shattering, and he looked over at the dark figure that was now striding towards him.

"W-who are you?! What are you doing here???"

The figure effortlessly grabbed him around the waist and slung him over its shoulder. He yelled and struggled, but that didn't stop the shadow from running to jump out of his window. He expected to fall, but when he saw himself and the shadow rise in the air above the kingdom, he almost forgot he was being kidnapped.

"Y-you- PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!!"

The figure chuckled.

"Calm down, Princey. I'm only doing my job."

"Oh yeah? Who for?! Where are you taking me?!!?"

He looked up into those purple eyes, that were focused on the way they were heading.

"You'll find out soon enough. We'll be there in a few minutes."


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is told what's happening and meets some of his companions for the journey to come.

After fifteen minutes of flying in silence, the dark figure spoke. "Hold on, camp's just down here." The cloud that was masking the pair descended into a small clearing in the trees that stretched as far as the eye could see. There was a fire going and a few bags leaned against some of the trees. The figure landed gently on the ground, before dropping Roman at his feet.

The Prince stood up and quickly took a few steps back from him, but the other didn't notice. The dark cloud had vanished, and now the figure seemed more... human. He was still tall, except his eyes were no longer glowing, and Roman could see that he had other features as well.

"So," the man said calmly. "I suspect you're wond-"

"VIRGIL! You're back!" The voice came from behind Roman, and he turned to see two other men emerging from the trees. One of them was rather short and had curly hair, and the other was slightly taller and had his long hair tied at the back in a low ponytail. Both were wearing glasses that glinted in the light of the fire.

"Hey. Princey, this is Patton and Logan. They've been travelling with me. Guys, this is Prince Roman."

The taller of the two (presumably Logan) bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, your highness"

The other followed suit.

"Oh yeah! I'm Virgil, or whatever..." 

"That's- That doesn't matter! Nobody has explained what I am doing here!"

Logan sighed. "Seriously, Virgil? You didn't tell him on the way here?"

"Well, I was about to before you two arrived... Whatever, you tell it better than I do"

"Very well then. Do you want the short version or the long version?"

Roman saw Patton mouthing "short version" from behind Logan, so that's what he requested.

"Okay. About 500 years ago, there was a prophecy about a group of heroes who would save the world from the darkness, a disease that rapidly decintegrates each of the cells in the body, inevitably leading to death. Disgusting, I know. Anyway, there were a few cases of this around the world and my grandfather bestowed upon me the honour of finding and leading the rest of you to victory. Or devastating defeat, who knows. We have to travel West to the lair of the Dragon Witch to find the cure, and then return it to my town of origin so that it may be distributed to those who need it. Is that explaination sufficient, or do you need a more in-depth version?"

He blinked, taking a moment to process what had just been said. "Uh-huh... Well, that sounds magnificent, and I'd love to... but... I have a prior engagement... Literally, I'm getting married in the morning..."

There was a moment of silence before Virgil broke it with "Ah... that's... too bad. It has to be you."

"Does it... HAVE to be me? Like, you seriously can't just choose someone else?" He said this in a voice that sounded annoyed, but secretly he was thrilled.

"Nope, sorry"

"YES! I'll do it! Umm... Yeah, that... fine." Good job, Roman. 10/10 acting skills.

Patton quickly moved his hands in an excited manner. "Okay! We have a sleeping bag and basic essentials already packed for you"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! We figured Virgil couldn't just say 'Hey, you need to pack a bag and come with me for some reason', y'know?"

"That... makes sense."

"We should all get some sleep, it's already the middle of the night." Logan said, looking up at the sky.

"Okay, night."

"Goodnight!"

Everyone settled down in their sleeping bags to rest for the journey ahead.

What they didn't see was the two pairs of eyes watching them through the undergrowth, nor did they hear the pair sneaking away back to their section of the camp.


	3. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written for a while, and I just needed to connect the beginning of the story up to here, so you get two chapters in one day!

"Roman? It's breakfast time!"

The prince sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. His entire body was stiff and his matress felt harder than usual.

"Nnnhh.... Five more minutes..."

Instead of the response he had expected ("No, come on, you need to get ready for your wedding") he was greeted with a cheerful voice.

"C'mon kiddo! We have a few days of travelling if we want to stop the darkness! Logan's making eggs!"

His eyes shot open and he blinked in the sunlight that was barely being filtered through the surrounding trees.

"Oh! That's right, I'm here!"

He grinned and stood up, surveying Patton and the others. The man in front of him had curly, light brown hair and freckles that were scattered across his face. He was wearing the same round-rimmed glasses as he had been the night before, and had the same friendly smile.

Logan's hair was black and his skin was a sort of dark tan. His square-rimmed glasses matched with his slicked-back hair, blue striped tie and black polo shirt gave him a very serious, professional look. Almost exactly like a strict secondary school teacher. He was focused on cooking a large amount of scrambled eggs, and didn't seem to be paying attention to the other three.

Virgil was sat on a log, hood up and hands in his pockets. He appeared to be wearing a black hoodie with purple patches sewn in with white thread. The bags under his violet eyes contrasted with his extremely pale complexion, and he was watching Logan silently.

"Hey you two, have you heard anything from Janus or Remus?" Patton asked.

Logan looked up from what he was doing.

"They decided to scout out a path ahead through the woods. I know because Remus woke me up... At four thirty this morning."

He let out an exasperated sigh before he continued.

"Janus apologised on his behalf and said they'd leave the usual marker for us to follow."

"Oh, okay! Make sure the eggs don't burn!"

Logan snapped his attention back towards the cooking, muttering a "thank you" to Patton.

"Wait, who are Janus and Remus?" Asked Roman.

"Oh, they're the other two that have been travelling with us! They mostly just scout out a path ahead with little markers so we know it was them! You'll probably meet them later"

"Ah, okay..."

"So... Recap of the plan for today?" Said Virgil, finally contributing something after an awkward silence.

"The plan is to continue travelling to the wizard's cave through the valley and half way up dead man's peak, then we cross the grassland to the swamp with magic fog that will take the form of our greatest fears, and finally up another mountain where we shall find a cure for the darkness once and for all." Logan finished without appearing to draw breath at all.

"Soooo..... We try and get as much of that done as we can today then?" Said Virgil.

"Yes, I was just reviewing our plan for Roman."

Patton shuddered.

"Why does it have to be called dead man's peak?"

"Probably because of the few hundred that have perished trying to reach its summit" stated Logan, casually.

Patton looked at him with an expression that read: "Okay, but you didn't have to SAY it like that"

The other didn't seem to notice this, instead picking up four out of six small metal plates and serving an equal amount of scrambled egg onto each of them. Virgil got four forks out of one of the many bags they had brought with them, and handed one to each of the others. They all ate relatively quietly, and were soon packing up for the long journey ahead of them.

"We shall travel until we reach the inn at the base of the mountain, where we will rest to prepare for the ascent."

"Okay!"

They hoisted their bags onto their backs and set off through the woods. After about a minute, Patton spotted a yellow mark on a tree.

"Logan, look! Janus was here!"

The taller man looked at it as well. The mark was a small two-headed snake, and Roman stared at the peculiar image. It apparently meant something to the others, who continued on their way.

They appeared around every fifteen minutes, and after about four hours of casually chatting to one another, the trees began to space out and the looming mountains became more visible. The sun shone down past a few fluffy white clouds that were scattered across the sky. There was a river that ran down a mountain on the other side of the valley, and widened out into a lake that reflected the blue of the sky.

Stood near the lake were two people, talking in hushed voices. One of them was wearing a bowler hat and capelet, with yellow gloves to contrast the rest of their mostly black and grey outfit. The other had a streak of grey in his brown hair and a black shirt just like Roman's. Instead of a red sash, his was green, and he had a mustache. So, this was Remus. That means the other was Janus, as long as there were no others travelling with them.

Patton yelled "Hey guys!!!" and ran over to them.

The other two turned their heads, and the prince noticed something odd about Janus' face. One side appeared normal, the other however, was covered in scales. Also, their right eye (the one surrounded by the green scales) was fully yellow with a slit for a pupil. Another thing he noted were their ears, which had pointed tips. They had two peircings on one ear, and there was a silver chain that looked like a small snake glinting in the sunlight.

"This is Roman! Roman, this is Janus and Remus. They've been travelling with us! Well, sorta..."

The prince held his hand out for the others to shake.

"It'ss a pleassure meeting you." Said Janus as they took his hand. 

Roman couldn't help but notice how they drew out the 's', in a snake-like manner. The marks that had been left on the trees suddenly seemed to make more sense to him. Almost the instant Janus let go of him, his hand was in the firm grip of Remus, who was apparently very enthusiastic. His head twitched to the side slightly, but Roman decided against commenting on it.

"Hi! You look like me, are we brothers???"

Janus put their gloved hand on Remus' shoulder, and said calmly, "I doubt that iss the casse. Sstill, you do look rather alike. Apart from the musstache."

Roman laughed nervously and Logan saved him by calling them over to where he was sitting on the grass in the shade beneath a large oak tree. The three that still had their bags (Patton, Virgil and Roman) all put them down on the ground, leaning them up against the tree, and everyone sat down to give themselves a break.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I probably need a new name for this other than what I have


End file.
